


Reasons

by aspiringtoeloquence



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringtoeloquence/pseuds/aspiringtoeloquence
Summary: An hour later Blaine got a text message.4:30pm: 'As you seem to believe I don't know my own mind without some kind of meditation, I am now going to spend the next twenty four hours spamming your inbox with some of the reasons why I want this to work. Starting now.'





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Future!Klaine. Written on tumblr for the prompt "lies", from anon. There is beautiful fanart by muse09 on tumblr, for which I am forever indebted to her.
> 
> Imported July 2017.

 

"I cannot believe that you are doing this right now," he hissed.

"Right now is as good a time as any, isn't it?"

Kurt seethed. "No, Blaine, it is not. And even if you weren't being particularly absurd right now, do you really think that this is the appropriate venue for this discussion?"

Blaine broke eye contact and looked around at the other people in the restaurant. "This is the only time I've seen you, Kurt. When we're home we're either pretending to be asleep or fighting. We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Kurt said unconvincingly, picking up the menu.

"Kurt."

"Mmm."

"Kurt, look at me. Please."

He did, after a pause. Blaine's voice was quiet.

"Kurt, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth. Not what you want to be the truth, not what you think I want to hear, okay?"

There was silence. Kurt nodded.

"Are you done with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want this… us… are you done with us? Because it seems -"

"Blaine! No, I -"

"Let me finish." He seemed tired, and there were shadows under his eyes. "I love you. I still love you. But we need to not lie to ourselves here, Kurt. Something isn't right, and… I need to know if you want to fix it. Because if we're going to do this then… we need to do it."

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears. "Blaine, I -"

"You need to decide if we're worth fighting for. I know my answer, but… take your time."

"I don't need time, I -"

"This is important to me. Is it important to you?"

His voice was certain, filled with intensity. "Of course."

"Then take time anyway. Take a day, take two. Just…" he closed his eyes. "I'm trying to do what's right here, and it's hard, because all I want to do is kiss you, and say everything will be fine. But it won't. I need you to want this, Kurt. I need you to want us."

"I'd -"

He stood, pulling out his wallet and laying a few bills down on the table. "I'm going to stay with Jules tonight. I'll… I'll come by tomorrow after class, and… call me, okay? If you… if you decide anything, or you need to talk…"

Kurt blinked at him. He hesitated, then, as he passed the table on his way out pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's head. "I love you. And I'll make it work. Whatever you want, I'll try. For you."

He disappeared before Kurt could respond.

* * *

An hour later Blaine got a text message.

4:30pm: 'As you seem to believe I don't know my own mind without some kind of meditation, I am now going to spend the next twenty four hours spamming your inbox with some of the reasons why I want this to work. Starting now.'

4:32pm: 'I love you. That's a big one.'

4:34pm: 'I love the way it makes me feel when you walk into a room and your eyes immediately seek me out, because I matter to you.'

4:37pm: 'I love that your hand fits in mine like it's more than just an evolutionary coincidence.'

4:43pm: 'I love that you always forget to buy lotion, so you have to use mine.'

4:53pm: 'I love your laugh.'

4:58pm: 'I love that you've read War and Peace, but haven't seen Rocky Horror.'

5:04pm: 'I love that you will watch Star Trek whenever it comes on, even if it's 2am and you've seen the episode before.'

5:06pm: 'I love that you decided to go to law school because it's what you'd always wanted, not because it was what everyone wanted for you.'

5:15pm: 'I love your smile. I love your smile a lot.'

5:24pm: 'I love that you always take the tomato off your sandwiches and eat it separately, for absolutely no reason.'

5:38pm: 'I love that you have eight different kinds of gel in our bathroom cabinet, but most of the time you don't use it, because you know I like running my hands through your hair.'

6:03pm: 'I love running my hands through your hair.'

6:18pm: 'I love that I know you're saving all these messages, and they're going to come back to haunt me.'

6:39pm: 'I love that you would rather read a book than go clubbing.'

6:41pm: 'I love that you read three books at once because you can't decide which one to read first.'

7:48pm: 'I love that you put the wrong kind of lightbulb in the bathroom.'

8:16pm: 'I love the way our bed smells like a mixture of our colognes and lotion and us.'

9:14pm: 'I love the way you pile your textbooks on your desk neatly, even though the stack of papers under them is chaotic.'

10:35pm: 'I love that you lie to me when I ask if that blue shirt makes my hips look weird, but that otherwise you never lie.'

11:05pm: 'I love the quiet clicking of your keyboard as you sit studying on the couch with me curled up next to you. I miss that.'

11:27pm: 'I love that you watch 'I Love Lucy' and comment on her clothes with me.'

11:52pm: 'I love that you laugh every single time you see that commercial with the cat.'

12:04am: 'I love the sound of your fingers on guitar strings.'

12:07am: 'I love your voice.'

12:15am: 'I love every song you've written.'

12:18am: 'I love the songs you haven't written yet.'

01:22am: 'I love that if I fall asleep on the couch you'll curl up with me and bring a blanket.'

01:28am: 'I love that you call me out when I'm being a bitch.'

02:03am: 'I love that when we fight it's because we care.'

02:25am: 'I love that we care.'

02:31am: 'I love that when I'm sick you make me soup.'

02:33am: 'I love that you have no idea how to make french toast.'

02:34am: 'I love that our bed is ours.'

02:35am: 'I love that no matter where we are, or how mad we are at each other, you will always text me goodnight if you can't say it in person.'

02:37am: 'I love that you taught me what courage meant, even when I'm not sure you knew.'

02:38am: 'I love that we learned together, and that we still do.'

02:41am: 'I love that you were my first for everything that matters.'

02:42am: 'I love that our first kiss was awkward.'

02:43am: 'I love that I drove on our first date.'

02:44am: 'I love that you asked me if I wanted to go out with you again like you didn't know the answer.'

02:46am: 'I love that I'll still dream of you, even if you aren't here.'

02:47am: 'I love that Jules just texted me to tell me that you are sitting on his couch staring at these texts as they arrive. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning.'

07:53am: 'I love the way you say good morning.'

08:15am: 'I love the way you say my name.'

08:34am: 'I love your eyelashes.'

08:35am: 'I love your eyes.'

08:36am: 'Actually, I kind of love your whole face.'

09:13am: 'I don't wish to imply that I don't love your body too.'

09:14am: 'Because, believe me, I do. Very much.'

09:18am: 'I love that we believe in different things.'

09:21am: 'I love that you believe in me.'

09:48am: 'I love that you bought that coffee creamer I liked.'

10:10am: 'I love that you found that mug.'

11:08am: 'I love that I'm seeing you later today.'

11:09am: 'I love that I want this to work more than I have ever wanted anything in my life.'

12:28pm: 'I love that you are sitting in class right now with your glasses falling off your nose, and you've probably forgotten to bring a pen, so you probably had to borrow one from that blonde girl you sit next to, the one who you said reminded you of Dakota Fanning.'

01:15pm: 'I love that I trust you.'

01:21pm: 'I love that you trust me.'

01:24pm: 'I love that I trust you with my heart, my body, my life, and yet I still won't let you pick out sheets without help, and that you don't mind.'

02:01pm: 'I love that you spoil me with kisses.'

02:03pm: 'I love it when you touch me.'

02:05pm: 'I love it when you look at me.'

02:08pm: 'I love thinking about you.'

02:09pm: 'I love when you blush, especially when it's because you've said something about our children, or our future, and you think you're being presumptuous.'

02:10pm: 'I love that I fall in love with you all over again at least twice a week.'

03:02pm: 'I love that we're sometimes boring, and that's okay.'

04:52pm: 'I love that my coworkers love you.'

04:53pm: 'I love that our families love each other as well as us.'

05:02pm: 'I love the way you run your hand down my arm as you push me onto the bed.'

05:06pm: 'I love showers.'

05:28pm: 'I love that I cannot wait until you get home.'

05:37pm: 'I love that we have a home.'

05:41pm: 'I love that we want this. We both want this, so badly.'

05:43pm: 'I love your faith in us.'

05:44pm: 'I love that I know we'll make this work.'

05:47pm: 'I love that you just knocked on the door, even though you have your key.'

05:47pm: 'I just love you. I love us.'

* * *

02:47am: 'I love watching you sleep.'

02:48am: 'I love your arm around me.'

02:48am: 'I love that my future is our future.'

02:49am: 'I love that you smell like us.'

02:49am: 'I love the way you love me.'


End file.
